


El amor es más sencillo de lo que parece

by TeaAndCherryBlossoms



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, First Love, High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndCherryBlossoms/pseuds/TeaAndCherryBlossoms
Summary: Una simple historia de amor que trata de un tímido inglés enamorado y un sencillo japonés que no sabe nada del amor. (Serie de drabbles)





	1. Nota

Lo odiaba, lo detestaba y cada segundo que pasaba su desprecio aumentaba más y más. Era su voz, su sonrisa, su apariencia tan similar a la suya, esa actitud positiva que le aseguraba la aprobación de todos, pero más específicamente la forma en que miraba al japonés. Solía fantasear con asesinarlo de distintas formas, tirarlo por la ventana del salón, ahorcarlo con la bufanda del ruso o su favorita que se ahogara él solo con su asquerosa y grasosa hamburguesa. No siempre odió al americano de la forma en que ahora lo hacía, simplemente el odio brotó en él cuando apareció el estudiante de intercambio japonés. Envidiaba esa forma tan natural de hablarle y es que él ni podía decirle "gracias" sin tartamudear. Sin embargo todo el odio dentro de él se desvanecía cuando se encontraba frente a esos ojos misteriosos que lo miraban solamente a él, lo cual no sucedía a menudo.

Todos los días a la hora del almuerzo sufría en su interior a causa de las risas de sus compañeros que rodeaban al americano como si fuera el gran comediante del siglo. Lo que más le dolía era ver esa pequeña mueca que se formaba en la cara del castaño que de alguna forma se consideraba sonrisa. Él quería ser el único que lo hiciera sonreír, pero se conformaba con abstraerse de todo ese bullicio y permanecer en su puesto disfrutando de una buena lectura o eso intentaba, ya que su vista solía desviarse hacia los inexpresivos ojos que se encontraban al otro lado del salón.

Miércoles después de la hora de almuerzo se transformó en el momento favorito de Arthur, y es que era la única clase que no compartía con el rubio ruidoso y además podía sentarse justo detrás del castaño, normalmente observaba cada movimiento que hacía por mínimo que fuera. Hasta que se percató de lo acosador que esto era, sin embargo lo seguía haciendo involuntariamente. Esas dos horas era como el paraíso para él.

Entonces justo aquel miércoles el grupo rodeando al americano reía como una manada de hienas. Estaban más ruidosos que otras veces, lo cual molestó más de lo usual al inglés, sin embargo no protestó más allá de un par de bufidos que apenas él lograba escuchar. Al llegar la clase siguiente todo transcurrió normal, tomó sus cosas y fue a su respectiva sala. Cuando llegó y se disponía a intentar ignorar el hecho de que tenía al castaño en frente, notó algo que colgaba de su espalda. Un maldito papel que le rompió el corazón y encendió más su odio por aquel endemoniado rubio que osaba a tocar al menor. Quería correr donde él, golpearlo en la cara y decirle que dejara al japonés en paz. No era la gran cosa lo que decía, pero el inglés se caracterizaba por ser un poco melodramático sobre todo cuando se trataba de Kiku.

Respiro hondo y se armó de valor para tocarle el hombro con la intención de llamar su atención. Cuando se miraron Arthur quería esconderse entre sus libros e hizo todo lo posible para que ni su voz ni sus manos temblaran en ese momento.

-Toma, tenías esto en la espalda.- dijo con tono cortante sin poder evitar demostrar su enojo, cosa que el menor no le tomó importancia. "Propiedad de Alfred, no tocar" era lo que le habían colgado en su espalda sin que éste se diera cuenta.

El menor al ver el papel enrojeció completamente lo cual fue demasiado notorio por su piel naturalmente pálida, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y se dio vuelta inmediatamente. Ambos escondieron la cabeza por la vergüenza ignorando completamente los sentimientos más allá de la amistad que los dos escondían.


	2. Lápiz

Habían pasado dos meses desde el inicio de clases y Arthur había conversado con Kiku en contadas ocasiones, y ninguna de ellas era memorable, solo cosas casuales como preguntar fechas o direcciones. El inglés comenzaba a sentirse un tanto ansioso, quería poder acercársele tal como el gordinflón lo hacía, pero para su desgracia él no era así. Cada vez que estaban cerca Arthur pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en qué decir y en cómo decirlo, que perdía su oportunidad.

Sin perder las esperanzas cada mañana se decía a sí mismo "hoy lograré hablar con él" y aunque cada día la suerte no estaba de su lado, lo repetía como parte de su rutina. Extrañamente ese día la suerte le sonrío.

Estaban ya en junio y la época de lluvias apenas comenzaba. La noche del día martes había azotado a la ciudad una llovizna tan fuerte, que el techo de la sala comenzó a gotear sin cesar durante toda la jornada. Cuando llegó la clase junto al japonés, Arthur temía que no se realizara la clase y eso era algo que no podría soportar, pues era el único momento que disfrutaba de la semana.

-Atención alumnos, como la sala está prácticamente inundada haremos la clase en unos de los salones del primer piso.-

Todos los alumnos hicieron un gesto de desagrado al unísono, pues aquellos salones eran conocidos por ser pequeñísimos con bancos tan estrechos que apenas podían poner sus cuadernos sobre ellos. Aun así Arthur sonrío como un niño pequeño, al menos podría tener la clase junto a Kiku y eso era lo único que importaba.

Llegando a los salones el inglés se sentó en uno de los puestos del medio hacia la pared, y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el japonés se sentaba a su lado, puesto que ya no quedaban más asientos disponibles.

Comenzada ya la clase Arthur sonreía como un idiota enamorado, mirando de reojo al castaño a su lado discretamente, sin embargo al poco rato un movimiento brusco de su parte hizo que tirara su lápiz al suelo, cerca del asiento de Kiku.

-Aquí tienes- sonrió tímidamente el menor.

-Lo lamento- respondió nerviosamente.

Trató de evitar lo más posible el contacto visual y rápidamente trató de prestar atención a la clase para distraerse de lo idiota que se sentía, a pesar de ser su oportunidad de hablar, el miedo lo invadió. Tanto seguía pensando en aquello que volvió a mover bruscamente su brazo para volver a tirar al suelo su lápiz, y siendo tan generoso Kiku volvió a levantarlo.

-Ah, lo lamento otra vez- sonrió nerviosamente Arthur.

-No hay problema- le devolvió la sonrisa.

¡Dios! No podía sentirse más estúpido aunque quisiera, ya completamente rojo de la vergüenza volvió su mirada hacía la pared para tranquilizarse.

-Queda exactamente media hora de clase, por lo que es el momento perfecto para un examen sorpresa- exclamó malévolamente el profesor. Seguido de otro gesto de disgusto sincronizado de parte de la clase. –Solo dejen un lápiz en la mesa-

Arthur, que acostumbraba tener varias cosas sobre el banco, tenía problemas para acomodar todo, pues era realmente estrecho el espacio, por lo que al querer guardar todo apresuradamente esta vez botó todo al suelo. Ya completamente exaltado comenzó a recoger todo. Kiku que en su mente le parecía graciosa toda la escena se agachó para ayudarlo.

-Gracias, estos bancos son molestos- trató de sonreír el inglés, a pesar de la vergüenza.

-Lo sé, he estado a punto de botar mis lápices-

-Al menos no has botado todo- comentó burlándose un poco de sí mismo.

El japonés esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y con eso el día de Arthur estuvo completo.


End file.
